custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Herkain
Herkain is a female Mersion scientist currently working for Proto-Beast. Biography Native to the island of Versuva, Herkain was one of the many hopeful Mersion apprentices wishing to receive the honor of being appointed a full-time scholar and scientist, and succeeded in being granted entry into Versuva's Great Academy. During her time at the Academy, she became very close friends with a fellow pupil named Mersery, and they worked alongside each other for a decade before they were put through their graduation tests, a test which if they passed, would make them the youngest graduates in the Academy's history. During one of their projects, they were paired up to outline the nature and habits of the Versuvian Glider Owl. Herkain triumphed in all fields her of studies, passing with stunning degrees long before any of her fellow pupils. Eventually, she received the prestigious position of Grand Scholar, earning a respectable reputation among her fellow scientists. Her talent as a scientist was so great, she even entered the leagues of her friend Mersery, who she was possibly just as skilled as herself. Around this time, Herkain developed a desire to ensure the safety of the Mersions in the event of another invasion like the Xevthian Empire, causing her to hire a number of criminal types to steal the materials she required to create a specialized virus that could disintegrate a victim's organic tissue within less than an hour. The materials themselves were unavailable on Versuva, rare and illegal, forcing her negotiate with various criminal figures to have them smuggled onto her homeland. However, when presenting her completed virus, Herkain accidentally released it, infecting the scientists present who had come to observe the demonstration. Luckily, an antidote was released into the atmosphere that prevented any of the examiners from being killed. Not long after the accident, her criminal dealings were discovered, sparking an outrage that resulted in her exile. The thought of such a lethal virus being properly weaponized and used also generated fear amongst the rest of her kind, which contributed to the reasoning behind her exile. Believing her actions had been just, Herkain felt betrayed by her fellow Mersions. Disgraced, stripped of her honor and banished from Versuva, Herkain chose to travel to the island of Xia, where she began offering her skills and scientific knowledge to the highest bidder. More recently, Herkain was employed by the bounty hunter Proto-Beast, who required her services. Establishing themselves in an island manor, Herkain and Proto-Beast began investigating the nature of the mysterious Protodilian race, as well began searching for a cure for Proto-Beast's unknown sickness. Eventually, Proto-Beast recovered Ventra, a female Protodilian whom Proto-Beast felt he could extract information from. In order to restrain her, Herkain magnetized her against a giant slab of metal, and enclosed in a protective energy field. When Ventra awoke, Herkain introduced herself before Proto-Beast arrived to take control of the situation. Following a brief exchange, Herkain was dismissed. After comparing the tissue samples of Ventra and Proto-Beast, Herkain decided she had deduced the nature of Proto-Beast's disease, and met up with Proto-Beast in one of his chambers as he was testing his abilities. She began explaining the cause of his illness when a loud explosion from the prison cells caught their attention. Upon arriving, they discovered Ventra had freed herself from her containment, and Proto-Beast ordered Herkain to detain her. After a brief, yet vicious fight, Ventra managed to defeat Herkain and disable Proto-Beast, fleeing down one of the manor's corridors to make her escape. However, she was confronted by Proto-Beast's two pet Protodax, distracting her long enough for Proto-Beast to sneak up behind her and electrocute her into unconsciousness. Abilities and Traits Extremely intelligent, Herkain is a being gifted in her field of work, and possesses an extensive knowledge of cures and antidotes. Though sharp, she is somewhat bitter. Although she was friendly, light-hearted, and humoros during her younger years, she became fairly detached and uncaring in her later life. Angered at her exile from Versuva, Herkain has developed a dislike for members of her kind, and has become somewhat cold in the process. Despite these traits, she makes it a point to keep an unemotional appearance, acting as if nothing could possibly bother her. She is extremely fixated on her work, and will go to great lengths to see it completed successfully. As with all members of her kind, Herkain possesses keen night vision, immunity to Pit Mutagen, a resistance to freezing temperatures, the ability to manipulate the elemental forces of the environment around her to a limited extend. She also possesses powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. In addition to her scientific knowledge, Herkain is extremely quick and agile, and highly skilled in the use of broadswords, her main weapons. Mask and Tools Herkain wears the Mask of Rebounding, which allows its user to cause non-exploding or non-fragmenting projectiles to come back to her after the object has been thrown at and hit a target. She also uses twin broadswords, which she wields with great speed and power. Trivia *The name of Herkain was originally suggested by user . *Herkain was originally inspired by a character named Owen Burnette from the Gargoyles series. Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Characters Category:Mersion Category:Academics